


The Season

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard/Vala ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinimato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/gifts).



> Spoilers: general S10 SG-1 and general SGA S4.
> 
> For [infinimato](http://infinimato.livejournal.com/profile) as part of [fandom_stocking](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/profile) 2008.

There are no letters, no video messages. What she sends are items - not parcels or care packages, they're not wrapped – addressed to "The Shepherd of Pegasus" that could be loosely translated into gifts. Certainly Jake, who handles all the mail from home, thinks they are – the first time he'd been bemused but had correctly assumed John was the intended recipient and now every time he sees someone outside his office he knows who it will be - Jake with another puzzle piece.

At first he'd assumed it was random shit, a joke, things to remind him of her, nothing too serious. Then he'd noticed a pattern. All tourist items; tacky taffee (molded into indecent shapes), a cheap lurid embroidered cushion cover (like he'd ever use that), a snow globe from Washington. Fair enough, so Landry had finally let her out for regular R &amp; R and she was doing a big American tour bit by bit.

Eventually he started plotting it on a map, pin by pin, but it didn't make sense, there was no order to it. He supposed he shouldn't expect neat and ordered from Vala, besides it made it more of a surprise each time the Daedalus came.

It's a week until his next trip to Earth and he glances up from his tedious paperwork to look at the list beside the map, finally getting it. The pieces of the puzzle not as complicated as he'd thought – it's not a treasure trail, just a drawn out message.

Indianapolis  
Washington  
Austin  
New Haven  
Tuscon  
Yonkers  
Oklahoma City  
Utah State


End file.
